


Чистые руки

by Ker_Ri, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, UST, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Что случилось перед тем, как Джек выступил в защиту Дэвида





	

**Название:** Чистые руки  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** драббл, 790 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Стив Роджерс  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** зарисовка, юст  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Краткое содержание:** что случилось перед тем, как Джек выступил в защиту Дэвида  
**Размещение:** после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Чистые руки"

По правде говоря, Джек не думал, что Капитан Америка примет приглашение Сайласа посетить Гильбоа. Насколько он слышал про Капитана, тот не жаловал праздные визиты и приемы, куда сильные мира сего приглашали именитых гостей, чтобы поддержать свой авторитет на политической арене. К тому же, за пределами Гильбоа Сайлас славился далеко не теми идеями свободы и равенства, за которые стоял Капитан Америка. Может быть, прекращение войны с Гефом и широкий жест по передаче Порта Изобилия изменили его мнение.

Не то чтобы у Джека вообще было время думать о Капитане Америке. Через два дня должно состояться последнее слушание по делу Дэвида Шепарда. Джек уже успел ознакомиться с обвинительным приговором.

Приехав в Шайло, Капитан Америка давал интервью, обсуждал что-то за закрытыми дверями с Сайласом – все это Джеку было совершенно неинтересно. Даже на приеме мысли его витали далеко-далеко: где-то на границе с Гефом, где, казалось, совсем недавно Дэвид убил Белиала, спасая жизнь принцу.

Зато потом, когда Джек поймал взгляд Капитана, ни о чем другом он думать уже не мог.

Смутное, полузнакомое чувство царапало в груди.

Капитан смотрел так, как когда-то смотрел Джозеф – с первой же их встречи.

Как смотрели солдаты, когда взвод Джека выбрался из западни и одержал первую победу над противником.

Во взгляде Капитана было много, много больше того, что Джек мог позволить себе разглядеть, не опасаясь снова вовлечь себя в невозможную для наследного принца авантюру.

Так смотрят на того, кого...

Когда Капитан протянул Джеку руку, тот перед рукопожатием взглянул на свои ладони – в странной уверенности, что обнаружит на них красные пятна. От неожиданного, непонятно с чего накатившего чувства унижения потеплели щеки.

– Стив Роджерс, – представился Капитан Америка, как будто кто-то мог не знать. Рукопожатие у него было крепкое, уверенное, и он продолжал смотреть на Джека. И это было чертовски, ужасно нечестно, потому что тому совершенно не хотелось отпускать его руку.

Вечер прошел словно в тумане, и это притом, что Джек выпил всего бокал шампанского. Он снова поймал взгляд Стива Роджерса и почувствовал себя раздетым. Только не так, как обычно бывало в ночных клубах, а раздетым бережно и желанно.

Джек выяснил у Томасины, что капитан Роджерс после приема сразу же собирался уехать из Гильбоа, и подумал: «К черту. Нихрена. Нет». Допил второй бокал и вышел из зала с твердой уверенностью, что нужно пораньше лечь и выспаться перед завтрашним днем, вот только в конце пути обнаружил себя у двери в гостевые покои, где Сайлас приказал разместить Капитана Америку.

У Джека вспотели руки, он будто вновь стал мальчишкой, в первый раз понявшим, что запал на парня. Ну да, по сравнению с Капитаном Америкой – очень даже может быть.

«А-а-а, к черту!» – снова подумал он и постучался.

Дверь открылась быстро, Джек переступил порог и, не дав себе ни капли времени на раздумья, шагнул вплотную к замершему Стиву. Положил руки ему на плечи и посмотрел в удивительной синевы глаза.  
Вот только теперь взгляд Стива был полон вины.  
– Да что не так-то? – воскликнул Джек. Сам он, разумеется, мог назвать с десяток причин, что не так.  
– Простите, пожалуйста, – сказал Стив.  
– Ну да, конечно, понимаю. Не хочется марать руки.  
– Что? – во взгляде Стива сквозило непритворное изумление. Джек сделал шаг назад, попытался на ощупь открыть дверь.  
– Стойте, – попросил Стив. – Я не должен был. Вы... невероятно похожи на человека, которого я ищу, – его голос был наполнен такой искренностью, что Джек против воли поверил. Стив продолжил: – Вы хороший человек, просто я не могу вот так.  
– Да что вы про меня знаете? – Джек понимал, что вопросу недостает злости, но взять ее было неоткуда.  
– Совсем немного. Я кое-что читал перед поездкой. Я знаю, что вы хороший командир. И... ну, вы очень искренний, – улыбнулся Стив.  
– Чушь. Вы просто не представляете, что я собираюсь сделать завтра. Вы ничего не знаете про мою жизнь, про моего отца, про... – Джек заставил себя замолчать. Последний раз ему приходилось сдерживать столь отчаянный поток слов при Джозефе.  
– Вы правы, но...  
– Нет, не надо, я знаю, что вы скажете, – оборвал Стива Джек. – У меня это так не работает.  
– Значит, работает по-другому.  
– Боже, это какая-то херня, я не понимаю, о чем мы говорим, – забормотал Джек. Если он еще минуту тут простоит, то точно сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Расскажет про Дэвида, например. Или разрыдается оттого, с какой верой продолжал смотреть на него Стив, видя в нем совершенно другого человека. – Мне нужно идти.  
– Рад был с вами встретиться, – сказал на прощание Стив. Он явно хотел добавить что-то еще, но Джек попросту сбежал.

Черта с два он оправдает слова Стива Роджерса, повторял он про себя, пока шел к себе в спальню.

Когда на суде Джек встал и во всеуслышание объявил о невиновности Дэвида, он совершенно точно не думал о Капитане Америке.  
Он думал о том, что его руки наконец-то чисты.

Когда Сайлас на всю страну обозвал его педиком, Джек – впервые с тех пор, как вернулся в столицу с войны – почувствовал, слова отца никак его не пятнают.

Кажется, что-то сработало как надо.


End file.
